Tout pour toi
by Paige0703
Summary: "L'ombre de toi-même"SUITE. Après l'aveu de Kuroko, Aomine ne sait plus quoi penser. La Winter Cup approche mais certains on autre chose en tête...Aomine souhaite se rapprocher de Kuroko, qui, lui ne regrettre en rien son choix de passer à autres choses. Mais il ingore les sentiments de son ancienne lumière.. Ces deux-là arriveront-ils à s'aimer en même temps? Serait-ce trop tard ?
1. Prologue

_**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**_

_**Voici enfin la suite (en tout cas le premier chapitre) de "L'ombre de toi-même". Je sais, je sais... la saison 2 est finit depuis un loooonnnng moment maintenant et je ne poste ma fic que maintenant. En fait elle est quasi fini (peut-être encore un ou deux chapitres) depuis un moment mais j'aurais aimé avoir la fin de la Winter Cup. Bon je connais déjà le résultat mais j'aurais tout de même voulu voir les matchs pour m'en servir... j'aurais pu attendre la saison 3 mais 2015 c'est trop loin. **_

_**Je poste donc ma fic et apporterais sûrement des modifs après avoir vu la saison 3 ^^**_

_**Trêve de bavardage, je vous laisse ENFIN lire le premier chapitre, qui, je l'espère, vous plaira tout autant que la première parti ( "L'ombre de toi-même")**_

_**Kiss Kiss et n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit mot pour moi à la fin ^^**_

_**°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

_**Tout pour toi...**_

_**Chapitre n°1 : Prologue**_

Kuroko venait tout juste de quitter le gymnase, laissant Aomine plus seul que jamais. Un silence de plomb s'installa alors. À peine deux minutes après le départ du jeune homme, Momoi Satsuki fit son arrivée. Elle resta quelques secondes à l'entrée, observant juste son ami. Elle savait parfaitement que ce dernier devait être sous le choc, se repassant en boucle les dernières paroles du joueur fantôme. Depuis le temps, elle le connaissait par cœur...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda finalement l'as de Tōō.

- Aomine kun, je... commença la jeune fille ne sachant pourtant pas quoi dire.

Devait-elle le réconforter ? Devait-elle s'excuser ? Lui demander comment il prenait les choses ? Lui parler d'autre chose, pour essayer de le distraire un moment ? Aomine demanda alors :

- Tu as tout entendu, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, désolé.

- Tu étais déjà au courant, je suppose...

- Oui. Enfin, je m'en doutais un peu mais je n'avais aucune certitudes.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Aomine se leva finalement. Il descendit de l'estrade avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Il passa près de la jeune fille sans un mot, sans un regard pour cette dernière.

- Où tu vas ? Demanda Momoi en se tournant vers lui.

- J'sais pas... répondit Aomine sans s'arrêter.

- Et l'entraînement ? Soupira-t-elle alors qu'Aomine venait de disparaître.

_"Je t'ai toujours aimé"... _Ces quelques mots résonnaient sans cesse dans l'esprit d'Aomine. Jamais il ne s'était attendu à entendre un jour ces mots sortir de la bouche de son ancienne ombre. Jamais il n'aurait soupçonné que ce dernier pouvait l'aimer... Il repensa alors au temps du collège, cette époque bénie où la basket avait encore un quelconque sens. Il cherchait dans ses souvenirs un indice qui aurait dû le mettre sur la voie, qui aurait pu lui faire comprendre les sentiments du bleuté mais... rien. Il avait beau chercher il ne trouvait aucun signe.

- 'Tain Tetsu, pourquoi caches tu toujours aussi bien ce que tu ressens, maugréa Aomine.

Il se laissa finalement tombé sur un banc. Le parc était désert, les lampadaires s'allumaient un à un alors que la nuit commençait peu à peu à tomber. Il s'empara de son téléphone quand ce dernier se mit à vibrer pour la cinquième fois en une dizaine de minutes à peine. Momoi... Il raccrocha avant de le ranger de nouveau dans sa poche. A quoi bon décrocher... Elle allait sûrement le rappeler à l'ordre, lui rappelant qu'encore une fois il avait séché l'entraînement ou alors... lui poser milles et une question pour savoir comment il allait. Comment voulait-elle qu'il aille après ce qu'il s'était passé ? Mal... Il allait vraiment mal.

_"Aomine kun, tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même désormais."_

- L'ombre de moi-même, hein... murmura-t-il. Plutôt ironique pour une lumière, n'est-ce pas Tetsu ?

La tête en arrière, Aomine fixait inlassablement le ciel désormais noir et vide d'étoile. Il se releva finalement, le froid et la faim le ramenaient peu à peu à la réalité. Il rentra alors chez lui, le moral au plus bas... toujours hanté par l'aveu de son ancien coéquipier.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Une fois être sorti de l'enceinte du lycée, Kuroko rentra immédiatement chez lui. Quand il fut enfin rentré, il fini de préparer ses affaires pour le nouveau camp d'entraînement qui l'attendait lui, et le reste de l'équipe. Connaissant la coach, il n'aurait pas une seconde à lui, ce qui l'empêcherait de trop penser à sa rencontre avec Aomine. Il aurait pu attendre une quelconque réaction de son ancien partenaire de jeu mais, il avait préféré partir avant. Sûrement la peur... Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à savoir comment Aomine pouvait prendre son aveu et, bien qu'il ne regrettait en rien son geste, il espérait quand même que son camarade n'en soit pas trop affecté.

Il avait décidé de tirer un trait sur son passé pour enfin avancer. Il savait que c'était maintenant devenu plus qu'une nécessité, que ce soit pour l'équipe mais aussi et surtout pour lui. Rester attaché à ses sentiments ainsi ne l'aiderait en rien, le bloquant encore et toujours, l'empêchant d'avancer et de progresser. Au final, c'était un mal pour un bien... Du moins c'est ce qu'il espérait au plus profond de lui.

Le lendemain matin tous les membres du club de basket de Seirin étaient rassemblés devant le portail de leur établissement, comme le leur avait demandé leur Coach, Aida Riko.

- Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses. Le bus devrait arriver d'ici une dizaine de minutes maximum, alors faisons le point une dernière fois. Oui, nous avons perdu, oui, ça à était dur, mais ce n'est pas la fin. On va leur prouver que ce n'était que le début ! On va leur montrer notre VRAI puissance et c'est pourquoi je vous demande de vous donner à 200%. Et puis, dit-elle après quelques secondes de réflexion, l'hiver il fait froid.

Un frisson de peur parcouru l'ensemble des joueurs. Elle comptait vraiment les faire ce confesser nu ? La jeune fille était satisfaite du regard déterminé de ses joueurs. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre, avant de jeter un regard vers la direction d'où le bus devait arriver. Elle vérifia que tout le monde était bien là, par simple précaution.

- Deuxième année c'est bon, murmura-t-elle. Kagami évidement... Oui, reste Kuroko. Kuroko... qui est... nul part ?

- Hein ? Fut tout ce que pu dire Hyuga. Nul part ?

Un soupire ce fit alors entendre. Tout le monde se tourna dans un même mouvement vers la direction d'où semblait provenir ce soupir.

- Je suis pourtant là depuis le début, dit alors Kuroko.

- Ça faisait longtemps, soupira la coach alors que Hyuga s'énervait sur le joueur fantôme, lui demandant de faire des entrées plus remarqués.

Deux minutes après il était tous dans le bus pour leur nouveau camp d'entraînement. Pendant ce temps-là, dans un autre lycée, le club de basket de Tōō était lui aussi en pleine préparation, mais eux pour la suite de l'Inter-High...


	2. Winter Cup nous voilà !

_**Chapitre n°2 : Winter Cup nous voilà !**_

Les joueurs à peine changés que les directives étaient données... L'entraînement pouvait enfin commencer.

- Où est Aomine ? Demanda alors le Capitaine.

- Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, commença à s'excuser Sakurai. Tout est de ma faute...

- Il risque de ne pas venir, ajouta Momoi, mettant fin aux excuses du premier année.

- Et quelle est son excuse cette fois ? Cracha Wakamatsu.

- Il a besoin d'un peu de temps, c'est tout ce que je peux dire, répondit finalement la jeune femme après une longue hésitation.

- C'est grave au point que je devrais m'en inquiéter ? Demanda Imayoshi.

- Non, je ne pense pas... J'essaierai de le faire venir demain, promit-elle.

- Bien, on fera sans lui...

Momoi se doutait de l'endroit où se trouvait actuellement Aomine mais avait décidé de lui laisser un peu d'espace, le temps de digérer les événements de la veille... Elle lui laissait 24 heures et après retour aux choses sérieuses pour lui. Il se devait d'assister aux entraînements, comme tous les autres membres de l'équipe.

Seirin venait à peine d'arriver et, une fois leurs bagages poser dans les chambres, Riko les envoya déjà courir un peu pour se dégourdir les jambes. Elle alla, pendant ce temps, vérifier le gymnase dans lequel il s'entraînerait. Elle n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup de temps avant le début des préliminaire mais elle avait confiance en se joueurs.

- Bien, on va pouvoir commencer.

Leur jogging se passa plutôt bien, Kuroko arriva évidemment en dernier. Riko leur donna chacun un bouteille d'eau en récompense, tout en leur expliquant le programme du lendemain.

- C'est tout pour le moment. Vous devriez aller prendre un bon bain avant l'heure du dîner et surtout vous couchez tôt. Je vous veux en forme demain matin, est-ce clair ?

- Oui, s'écrièrent les joueurs en chœur.

Ils partirent tous en petit groupe. Le reste de la soirée se passa sans incident, tout comme le reste de la semaine. La fin du camp arriva bien trop vite pour Riko qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver encore et toujours d'autres points à améliorer dans leurs jeu.

- Tu n'as rien trouver de bizarre chez Kuroko pendant cette semaine ? Demanda Kiyoshi à Hyuga alors qu'il rentrait ensemble.

- Hein ? Tu veux dire quoi par bizarre ? Demanda-t-il surpris par la question.

- Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai juste trouvé... effacé.  
>- Kuroko ? Effacé ? C'est plutôt son état normal ça... remarqua alors le Capitaine de Seirin.<p>

- Non, je suis sûr qu'il y avait quelque chose. Je ne peux pas affirmer pourquoi, mais j'ai ce sentiment depuis quelques jours déjà.

- Faudrait peut-être en parler à la coach... ou bien à Kuroko directement.

- Ouai... Je ferai ça demain.

Les deux garçons se séparèrent finalement.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le lendemain matin, comme il l'avais prévu avec Hyuga, Kiyoshi parla de ses inquiétudes concernant Kuroko avec Riko. Celle-ci pensa juste qu'il était déjà concentré sur les matchs et qu'elle fera cela avec Kuroko lui-même s'il le fallait. Kiyoshi préféra alors s'en occuper lui-même, donnant alors rendez-vous au jeune homme.

- Kiyoshi senpai, l'interpella Kuroko en arrivant à la table où il était déjà installé.

- Oh te voilà. Assis-toi. Tiens, je me suis permis de te prendre ça... dit-il en lui tendant un milk-shake à la vanille.

- Merci.

Le deuxième année se demanda alors comment aborder le sujet.

- Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il alors.

- Oui, répondit Kuroko toujours aussi impassible.

- Bien, bien. C'est une bonne chose.

- Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi je suis là, dit alors Kuroko après hésitation.

- Je vais être direct dans ce cas, reprit Kiyoshi plus sérieusement. Je me fais peut-être des idées mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose t'ennuie, je me trompe ?

Kuroko garda le silence. Il est vrai qu'il s'interrogeait toujours sur le fait d'avoir avouer ses sentiments à son ancienne lumière, mais il n'avait pas pensait que quelqu'un aurait pu remarquer son trouble. En temps normal il était plutôt doué quand il s'agissait de cacher ses émotions. Alors comment son senpai avait-il fait pour remarquer son trouble ? Juste une intuition ?

- Ce n'est rien, répondit finalement Kuroko après avoir bu plusieurs gorgées de sa boisson.  
>- Donc il y a bien quelques chose qui te préoccupe. Tu sais que tu ne peux tout nous dire... Que ce soit la coach, Hyuga ou même moi.<p>

- Je sais mais... Cela n'affectera en rien mon jeu.

- Je m'en doute. Je suppose que tu ne diras rien de plus, même si je te le demandes.

- Désolé.

- Je vois. J'espère que ça s'arrangera, conclut finalement Kiyoshi sans même savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

- Je suis désolé.

- Pas besoin de t'excuser, le rassura Kiyoshi.

Ils restèrent ensemble une dizaine de minutes encore avant de séparer.

- Je dois me reprendre, se réprimanda Kuroko en rentrant chez lui.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

L'Inter-High prit finalement fin avec la victoire de lycée de Rakuzan sur celui de Tōō. Toutes les équipes avaient toutes la Winter Cup en tête désormais. Les jours puis les semaines défilèrent en un clin d'œil. Les préliminaires purent enfin avoir lieu... Grâce à leur victoire sur Josei et sur Kirisaki Daichi et, malgré un match nul contre Shutoku, Seirin était bel et ben qualifié pour le tournoi. C'est derniers jours, voire semaines, n'avaient vraiment pas était de tout repos : entre le match nul, les blessures de Kiyoshi lors de match contre Hanamiya, et même la rencontre avec Himuro Tatsuya et Murasakibara Atsushi peu avant les préliminaires... tous c'étaient enchaînés à toutes vitesse.

Alors que les joueurs de Seirin prenait un dernier bol d'air frais aux sources chaudes, ils tombèrent nez-à-nez avec les joueurs de Tōō... Kuroko, qui était sorti avant se sentant mal, enleva la serviette humide de ses yeux, revoyant Aomine pour le première fois depuis... un moment maintenant. C'est le cœur battant qu'il ancra son regard dans celui de son prochain adversaire. Il fit de son mieux pour garder son calme, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de se préparer psychologiquement à leur rencontre... Il fut donc plus que soulager de voir Kagami réapparaître. Ils se séparèrent finalement, allant se coucher avant leur prochain match contre Tōō... où Seirin espérait bien prendre leur revanche.

Riko revoyait une dernière fois la feuille de match, le disposition des joueurs et autres détails. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers sa montre : 00h47.

- Il serait peut-être temps que je me couche aussi, marmonna la jeune fille en s'étirant, mais avant...

Elle prit alors la direction de la chambre de ses joueurs. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte. Elle sourit voyant qu'ils dormaient tous à poings fermés, même Kagami qui devait partir quelques heures après aux USA. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Kuroko quand ce dernier s'agita quelques secondes. Depuis que Kiyoshi lui avait fait part de ses inquiétudes quelques mois auparavant, elle ne cessait de chercher des signes qui aurait pu l'aider à savoir si oui ou non son joueur aller mieux. Les entraînements se passait bien mais il y avait pourtant quelque chose qui la gênait... sans vraiment savoir quoi.

- Aomine kun... murmura alors Kuroko.

Riko referma alors la porte. Elle s'arrêta au distributeurs...

- Je me demande si ça a un rapport, ajouta Riko pour elle-même. En même temps ça remonte aussi à ce moment là que Kiyoshi à vu que quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui.

- Tu parles souvent seule, l'interpella un voix juste derrière elle.

- Whoua ! s'écria la jeune fille. Mais qu'est-ce que...

Momoi lui sourit sourit simplement. Ne recevant aucune réponse elle commença à partir, prête elle aussi à se coucher.

- Attends un instant, ajouta Riko. J'aimerai te demander quelque chose par rapport à Kuroko kun.

- Sur Tetsu kun ? S'étonna le jeune femme. Vas-y mais je ne te promets rien.

- Il c'est passé quelque chose entre lui et Aomine peu après la rencontre de l'Inter High.

Momoi réfléchit alors. La seul chose qui lui vient à l'esprit fut la confession du joueur fantôme...

- Vu ton air je prends ça pour un oui, reprit Riko. Je suppose que tu ne dira rien mais... je cherche juste à l'aider.

- Ça concerne seulement Tetsu kun et Aomine kun... Même moi je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. C'est pourtant pas l'envie qui me manque.

- Je vois...

Les deux filles se séparèrent finalement.

_Même après tout ce temps tu ne penses qu'à lui Tetsu kun... Je ne pense pas que tu puisses passer à autre chose aussi facilement, _pensa Satsuki en retournant dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain un nouveau camp d'entraînement commençait avec le père de Riko qui avait accepté de donner un coup de main aux joueurs de Seirin. Comment aurait-il pu refuser ça à sa chère et tendre fille après tout ? Kagami, lui, était désormais en partance pour les USA...


	3. Renaissance

_**Chapitre n°3 : Renaissance**_

Après 40 minutes d'une lutte acharnée c'était bel et bien le lycée Seirin qui s'imposa 101 à 100 face au lycée Tōō. A la fin du match Kagami se retrouva chez lui accompagné de ses coéquipier. Le repas à peine fini Kuroko s'installe sur la terrasse. Il avait gagné... Ils avaient finalement gagné... Tout comme Momoi, Kuroko avait bien remarqué le sourire qu'avait affichait Aomine au début du dernier quart temps. Un sourire si nostalgique qui l'avait quelque peu déstabilisé mais qui lui avait fait tellement plaisir en même temps. Même si c'était presque imperceptible, Aomine était redevenu Aomine. Celui que Kuroko n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer même après leur séparation à la fin du collège.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée mais... je vais avoir besoin de toi on dirait Aomine kun, murmura Kuroko avant d'être rejoins par Kagami.

Le lendemain, en début de soirée, il retrouva Aomine Daiki.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut... maugréa Aomine alors qu'il attendait le jeune homme.

Même si sa défaite ne remontait qu'à la veille, il se sentait libérer d'un poids. Il y avait bel et bien plus fort que lui... S'entraîner n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée. Si il avait suivit les conseils de Momoi depuis le début, aurait-il gagner ? D'une certaine manière il avait l'impression qu'un nouvel horizon s'ouvrait à lui.

_Moi aussi je devrais peut-être essayer un nouveau départ,_ pensa alors Aomine.

Kuroko n'avait pas pensé qu'Aomine accepterai de lui apprendre à lancer aussi facilement et il en était heureux. Il avait beau essayer de se concentrer sur le prochain match, seulement penser au basket, dès qu'il croisait le regard d'Aomine, dès qu'il entendait le son de sa voix ses résolutions s'envolait et tout ce qu'il voulait c'était rester un peu plus avec Aomine... Juste un peu et toujours plus. Aomine brisait peu à peu les barrières qu'il avait pourtant mis si longtemps à construire autour de son cœur. Une simple main dans ses cheveux l'avait irrémédiablement refait tomber amoureux de lui.

Le deuxième tour passa sans que ni Kuroko ni Kagami ne rentre sur le terrain. Kagami s'entraîner avec Alex alors que Kuroko faisait de même mais avec Aomine.

- Désolé de te faire venir aussi tard, s'excusa Kuroko.

- Pas grave, répondit Aomine.

Même si il ne loupait plus autant qu'au début, Aomine n'était toujours pas satisfait des résultat de son "élève".

- Essaie plus comme ça, dit-il en s'emparant du ballon et en le balançant tout simplement dans le panier.

Kuroko ne bougea pas. Une minute de silence passa quand Kuroko demanda alors :

- "Comme ça" comment ?

- Qu... Mais c'est... Rhaa, pas le choix.

Il ramassa le ballon avant de sa placer derrière Kuroko. Il plaça le ballon dans les mains de son camarade avant de poser ses mains sur celle du joueur de Seirin. Il leva ses bras, entraînant ceux de Kuroko et lança le ballon qui atterrit une nouvelle fois dans le panier. Kuroko retenait sa respiration alors qu'il sentait le corps d'Aomine contre son dos, les mains du plus grand toujours sur les siennes. La seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser était comment Aomine faisait-il pour ne pas entendre le boucan que faisait son cœur à le sentir contre lui.

Aomine retourna s'asseoir. Quand il tourna les yeux vers son ancienne ombre, il remarqua qu'il n'avait pas bouger d'un millimètre. Même c'est bras était encore dans la position du tir.

- Tetsu... l'interpella finalement Aomine tout de même surprit par l'expression de surprise qui se lisait encore sur le visage du joueur.

Kuroko sursauta légèrement à l'entende de son prénom. Il se tourna vers Aomine, toujours aussi surprit mais en même temps si heureux. Quelques secondes auparavant il avait était, d'une certaine manière, dans les bras d'Aomine.

- Oui ? Parvint-il finalement à articuler.

- Il se fait tard... On continueras demain, finit par dire Aomine même si ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire à l'origine.

- Oui, tu as raison. Merci encore pour ton aide.

Alors qu'il prenait le chemin de la gare, Aomine accompagnant le jeune homme sur une partie du chemin, le plus grand demanda.

- Tu es sûr que ça ira pour rentrer ?

- Oui, je te remercie.

Aucun mots ne fut prononcés sur le reste de chemin. Ils durent finalement se séparer...

- Bien, à demain dans ce cas...

- Oui, bonne nuit Aomine kun.

- 'nuit, marmonna-t-il en passant négligemment sa main dans les cheveux turquoise de Kuroko.

_Tu ne devrais pas faire ça Aomine kun... Tu sais ce que tu représentes à mes yeux alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi être si proche comme ça ? Pourquoi me touches tu tu si familièrement, sans aucune gênes ? Est-ce ma punition ?_

Bien que d'une certaine manière Kuroko aimait cette soudaine proximité, celle-ci le faisait pourtant tout autant souffrir.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le lendemain ils se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois sur le terrain et là, suivant le conseil d'Aomine, Kuroko tenta de marquer en changeant sa posture. Il frappa le ballon avec la paume, comme il l'aurait fait avec une passe. Un panier... Un deuxième... Un Troisième...

Kuroko se tourna vers Aomine qui lui sourit alors.

- Tu vois quand tu veux.

Kuroko ne savait plus quoi pensait. Avait-il eu raison de vouloir jeter au loin ses sentiments pour Aomine ? Ce dernier connaissait ses sentiments alors... alors pourquoi agissait-il de la sorte ? Le jeune homme était perdu, ce qu'Aomine ne semblait pas remarqué.

- Je dois y aller. La coach veut nous voir pour préparer le match.

- Ah, ok. Bon ben à plus, répondit-il quelque peu déçu.

Aomine parti sans rien ajouter. Momoi le retrouva alors peu après le déjeuner.

- Alors ? demanda-telle.

- Quoi ?

- Comment ça se passe avec Tetsu kun. Tu avances ?

- C'est bon, son tir est presque prêt. Quelques réglages et ça devrait le faire... même en match.

- Dai chan... je ne parlais pas de ça.

- Et de quoi alors ? S'emporta Aomine. Je vois pas de quoi tu parles dans ce cas !

- C'est pourtant évident. Tu as pris ta décision concernant Tetsu kun, n'est-ce pas ?

- Qu... s'étouffa à moitié le jeune homme.

- J'aime Tetsu kun alors... alors tu n'as pas intérêt à lui faire du mal sinon tu auras à faire à moi, suis-je clair ? Le menaça le jeune femme.

- Pourquoi je lui ferai du mal ? Et puis comment tu sais que...

- Je te connais c'est tout. Et j'espère bien, il a déjà assez souffert à cause de toi.

- Je sais, c'est bon. Pas besoin de me faire la morale !

- Alors ? Reprit Satsuki après un long silence. Vous en êtes où ?

- Rha, lâches moi ! rétorqua-t-il avant de se lever et de partir.

_Comme si j'allais répondre à ça !_

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le match du troisième tour commença enfin... Contrairement au match précédent Kuroko et Kagami entrèrent sur le terrain même si ce n'était que pour la fin du dernier quart temps. Nouvelle victoire pour le club de basket de Seirin. Riko les félicita une nouvelle fois, leur recommandant de se reposer un maximum pour leur match... Leur adversaire des quart aller être Yosen, ce qui voulait dire un nouveau match contre la génération des miracles. De plus, Himuro Tatsuya faisait aussi parti de cette équipe...

Alors que les joueurs prenait chacun une direction différente Kagami demanda à Kuroko.

- Tu vas encore t'entraîner avec Aomine ?

- Oui. Et comme on n'a pas beaucoup jouer du match j'ai vraiment besoin de bouger.

- Ah, je te comprends, moi aussi j'ai envie de jouer. Je vais sûrement faire de même avec Alex.

Après quelques secondes de silence Kagami ajouta de nouveau.

- Ça ne te fait pas rentrer trop tard ?

- Un peu mais c'est pas grave. Je dois encore perfectionner mon tir.

- Tu peux venir chez moi après ton entraînent si tu veux, proposa alors Kagami, c'est plus près d'ici en plus.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne voudrais pas...

Kuroko n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Aomine débarquer.

- On y va, dit-il en attrapant Kuroko par le bras, le forçant à le suivre.

- Aomine kun, qu'est-ce que...

- On à pas de temps à perdre en bavardage inutile.

- Préviens moi de ce que tu fais ! S'écria Kagami ne sachant pas si Kuroko dormait ou non chez lui.

Kuroko lui fit signe de la tête, se laissant toujours traîner par son ancienne lumière.

_Dormir chez lui ? Et puis encore ! Comme si j'allais laisser quelque chose comme ça arrivait. Il va falloir que je passe à la vitesse supérieure on dirait, _pensa Aomine.

- Aomine kun, s'était mal-poli de faire ça, remarque alors Kuroko une fois arrivés au Parc.

- N'importe quoi. J'vois pas où est le mal. Je te signal que tu joues contre Murasakibara au prochain tour... même moi j'ai du mal à marquer contre lui.

- Je sais bien mais...

- Mais quoi ? S'emporta Aomine ne supportant pas que Kuroko se range du côté de Kagami.

- Rien.

Ils s'entraînèrent finalement comme si de rien était. A la fin, alors que Kuroko était en train de boire, Aomine demanda.

- Alors, tu compte faire quoi ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu comptes dormir chez cet idiot ? Demanda-t-il tout en évitant de croiser le regard du joueur de Seirin.

- Il me l'a proposé et bien ça me ferait gagner du temps donc... peut-être que je vais accepter sa proposition.

- Dans ce cas vient chez moi. On partira plus tôt s'entraîner comme ça...

- Aomine kun je...

- Alors tu veux bien allez chez l'autre abruti mais quand c'est moi qui te le propose là c'est...

- D'accord.

Silence... Aomine, tout comme Kuroko, n'en revenait pas. C'était sorti tout seul, tel une évidence. Bien évidemment qu'il avait envie de rester seul avec Aomine mais il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée et pourtant... sans avoir le temps d'y réfléchir il avait accepter. Aussi simplement que ça, il avait avait dit oui... Il était trop tard pour revenir sur ses paroles et puis il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Pas alors qu'Aomine semblait si agréablement surpris par sa réponse... pas alors que son ancienne lumière lui souriait naturellement... pas alors que son être entier crier ses sentiments pour Aomine. Non, il lui était plus qu'impossible de revenir sur sa décision.

- On y va, ajouta Kuroko.

- Hein... Oui.

Il prévint simplement Kagami qu'il ne viendrait pas, allant chez Aomine. Kuroko avait milles et une questions à poser à Aomine mais n'osait pourtant pas... Quand à Aomine, il était encore encore trop satisfait que Kuroko vienne chez lui qu'il ne remarqua pas les nombreux coup d'oeil de son camarade dans sa direction...

Une fois arrivé, Aomine laissa Kuroko utiliser la salle de bain en premier, en profitant ainsi pour ranger un peu sa chambre.

- C'est quoi ce bordel, dit-il en entrant dans la pièce.

Il cacha la plupart des vêtements qui traîner dans son armoire, essayant de ne pas trop en faire non plus. Le connaissant il était évident que sa chambre ne serait pas nickel. Alors qu'il retournait dans le salon Kuroko réapparu.

- J'ai fini, tu peux y aller.

- Ok. J'te laisse la chambre. Tu peux te coucher si tu veux.

- Aomine kun, je peux utiliser le canapé, pas besoin de...

- Tais toi et vas te coucher, ordonna l'as de Tōō.

Aomine parti dans la salle de bain, laissant seul son ancien coéquipier. Quand le joueur de Tōō fit enfin son retour, Kuroko état bien au lit. Aomine alla vérifier s'il dormait, ce que Kuroko lui vit croire. Alors qu'il s'approchait doucement du lit, le joueur de Seirin tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de ne pas bouger, respirant le plus calmement possible. Il entendit finalement Aomine s'asseoir par terre, s'adossant au lit. Ce dernier recula sa tête jusqu'à ce quelle touche le matelas, fixant alors le plafond.

Kuroko ouvrit discrètement un œil avant de le refermer immédiatement de peur d'être découvert. Savoir Aomine si prêt était une vrai torture pour lui. Il était si près et si loin en même tête...

- Merci Tetsu... dit alors Aomine après de longues minutes de silence, surprenant le "dormeur". Tout ça c'est grâce à toi.

Il se leva finalement, avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Kuroko. Il quitta la pièce, allant se coucher à son tour. Kuroko, ouvrit les yeux avant de passer un doigt sur ses lèvres. Sans même s'en rendre compte quelques larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Il n'était même pas sur que Aomine ait comprit qu'il était bien réveillé...


	4. Décisions

_**Chapitre n°4 : Décisions**_

Le lendemain matin, quand Kuroko ouvrit les yeux, il lui fallu quelques secondes avant de se rappeler d'où il était. Instinctivement il repassa son index sur ses lèvres, au souvenirs du baiser d'Aomine. Il sourit alors, tout simplement. Il quitta la pièce, rejoignant Aomine dans le salon. Il l'observa ce dernier dormir quand le téléphone d'Aomine sonna. Il s'en empara, coupant la sonnerie de son réveil.

- Bonjour, dit alors Kuroko.

Aomine se releva d'un bond.

- Tu veux me tuer au quoi ? Depuis quand t'es réveillé d'abord ?

- Quelques minutes seulement.

- T'as toujours les cheveux en pagaille quand tu te lèves on dirait.

_Il s'en souvient, _pensa Kuroko. _Un simple détail, aussi insignifiant que ça, il s'en souvient toujours._

- C'est pas gentil Aomine kun, rétorqua-t-il tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux dans l'espoir de les arranger un peu.

Aomine sourit alors devant la mine boudeuse de son vis-à-vis. Aucun d'eux ne parla de ce qu'il c'était passé la veille. Après s'être préparé ils partirent de suite, se prenant en chemin quelque chose à grignoter en guise de petit déjeuner. Peu après le début de leur entraînant, ils furent rejoints par Momoi, qui fut étonné des progrès de Kuroko en lancer.

- Si tu es venu pour déranger, dégages ! s'énerva Aomine alors que Momoi se jetait sur Kuroko, le prenant dans ses bras.

Momoi sourit à son camarade sachant pertinemment que ce dernier était possessif. Il ne supportait pas qu'on touche à ce qui lui appartienne et il était désormais hors de question pour lui de laisser Kuroko à quelqu'un d'autre. Restait à savoir si Kuroko serait prêt à lui pardonner son comportement envers lui, envers les autres et même envers le basket. Et si il ne parvenait pas à persuader le jeune homme que lui aussi il l'aimait ? Que ça avait toujours était ainsi ? Qu'il ferait en sorte de ne plus le blesser et qu'il l'aimerait comme personne ? Que ferait-il si Kuroko ne voulait vraiment plus de lui ? Qu'il était bel et bien passer à autre chose ? Qu'il ne le considérait désormais que comme un ami ?

- Merci Aomine kun, le remercia alors Kuroko en s'inclinant.

Aomine qui ne s'était pas attendu à être soudainement remercie fut quelque eu gêné, ce qui amusa la jeune fille.

- Pourquoi tu me remercie ? Je ne supportais simplement pas de voir ta médiocrité.

Au moment de partir, Aomine se tourna et :

- T'as pas intérêt à perdre, Tetsu.

- Oui.

Les deux élèves de Tōō partirent alors, laissant Kuroko rejoindre ses coéquipiers avant le match contre le lycée Yosen...

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Kagami s'apprêtait à partir. A peine sorti de chez lui, il se trouva nez-à-nez avec Aomine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je vais être direct, j'ai bien l'intention de récupérer Kuroko.

- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

- Fais pas l'idiot ! Abruti !

- Si t'es venu juste pour m'insulter, dégages. Et puis je te signale que Kuroko ne t'appartient pas. Il fait ce qu'il veut.

- Peut-être et c'est bien pour ça qu'il reviendra vers moi. T'imagines même pas gagner contre moi.

- Tu rêves ! Kuroko revenir vers toi ? Jamais je ne laisserai ça arriver. Et après tout ce qu'il s'est passé tu penses vraiment que...

- On verras bien qu'il il choisira au final.

- Ouai, et c'est tout vu !

- C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça ! S'écria Aomine.

Finalement Aomine partit, laissant Kagami rejoindre, tout comme Kuroko, ses coéquipier.

- Non, mais pour qui il se prends... penser que Kuroko pourrait rejouer dans la même équipe que lui! N'importe quoi... s'insurgea Kagami.

Plus loin :

- Ce crétin, il en a vraiment après Tetsu alors... si il pense que je vais le lui laisser. Après tout ce qu'il sait passer ? De quoi il se mêle ! Il ne sera jamais digne de Tetsu !

Le match commença finalement, et plus que mal pour l'équipe de Seirin qui ne parvenait pas à passait la défense de Yosen, le fameux bouclier d'Égide... Pourtant, le compteur de l'équipe se débloqua finalement et ceux grâce au plus petit d'entre eux. Il pouvait enfin mettre en pratique ce nouveau coup : phantom shoot.

- Kurocchin... cracha Murasakibara, n'en revenant pas que ce soit Kuroko le premier à marquer contre lui.

Le match se poursuivit, le score de Seirin montant peu à peu, alors que Kagami faisait enfin fasse à Himuro sans pour autant parvenir à contrer son Mirage Shoot. Deux autres joueurs c'étaient lancés dans une bataille acharné : Murasakibara faisait face à Kiyoshi...

Aomine était bien évidement venu assister au match, tous comme les autres membres de la Génération des Miracles. Le joueur de Tōō se demandait toujours pour qu'elle raison Akashi n'avait jamais appris à tirer Kuroko. Devait-il s'en inquiéter ? Connaissant Akashi, il devait bien y avoir une raison... le problème était d'arriver à suivre le raisonnement de celui-ci.

Le match sous poursuivait sous les yeux des spectateurs. Le troisième quart-temps commença, Kagami rejoignit Kuroko sur le banc. Bien que sachant qu'il allait faire une erreur, Murasakibara ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher à contrer Kiyoshi... Finalement, n'y tenant plus, Murasakibara décida de passer à l'attaque, en sortant enfin de la raquette, faisant monter un peu plus la pression du côté adverse...

Le match se trouva pourtant suspendu et, peu après la reprise du match Kiyoshi fut obligé de sortir, blessé au genou... Le troisième quart-temps prit fin. Les dix dernières minutes pouvaient commençaient. Kagami entra une nouvelle fois dans la zone, après une intervention de Kise, qui fut plus que bien venu pour Seirin, et surtout pour Kagami qui retrouva enfin ses esprits.

Les secondes passèrent, ainsi que les minutes. Une dispute éclata finalement du côtés de Yosen, Himuro allant même jusqu'à frapper Murasakibara... Kiyoshi fit finalement son retour sur le terrain, après avoir reçu des soins de leur coach. Plus qu'une minute... Il ne restait plus que soixante petites secondes de jeu... Alors qu'il ne restait qu'une vingtaine de secondes ce fut au tour de Murasakibara d'entrer dans la zone... Malgré tout ce fut bien Seirin qui se retrouva en tête à quelques secondes de la fin. Ballon en main, Murasakibara était plus que décider de marquer une dernière fois, brisant ainsi les rêves de Seirin d'accéder à la demi finale. C'est pourtant bien ces dernier qui gagnèrent le billet vers le demi alors que Kuroko interceptait la ballon, Murasakibara n'ayant plus la force de sauter. Le coup de sifflet finale...

Après le départ de Kagami, Kuroko fit le tour du bâtiment cherchant inconsciemment la silhouette d'Aomine. Il soupira alors, avant de gravir les marches le menant au gradin. Il ne voulait surtout pas louper le match de Kise. Il rejoignit ainsi ses coéquipiers qui l'attendaient déjà...

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Une fois le match fini, avec la victoire de Kaijou, Kuroko put enfin respirer l'air frais du soir. Après s'être donné rendez-vous le lendemain, l'équipe de Seirin s'était peu à peu séparer, chacun rentrant chez lui. Le bleuté avait plus que hâte de pouvoir se glisser sous sa couette, la match contre Yosen l'avait plus que vidé. Il commença à s'éloigner du stade quand un regard familier se posa sur lui. Instinctivement il se tourna et croisa alors le regard d'Aomine.

- Aomine kun... murmura-t-il faiblement.

- T'es sûr de pouvoir rentrer dans ton état ? S'inquiéta Aomine alors qu'il voyait son ancienne ombre prête à s'endormir debout.

- Oui, je crois.

Il papillonna des yeux, tentant de rester éveillé.

- Pas le choix, ajouta Aomine avant de saisir son bras, l'entraînant avec lui.

- On va où ?

- Chez moi. Trop risqué de te laisser rentrer.

Aomine était bien content de pouvoir trouver une excuse aussi facilement. Il avait déjà prévu à la base d'emmener le jeune homme chez lui, le problème était si Kuroko venait à lui demander pourquoi. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser leur entraînement au shoot, vu qu'il est avait fini avec, alors pourquoi ?

Kuroko se laissa traîner sans rien dire, partagé entre la satisfaction de passer une nouvelle nuit chez Aomine et l'angoisse de voir ses sentiments pour ce dernier refaire un peu plus surface. Pas un mot ne fut échangé de tout le trajet. Une fois arrivé, Aomine laissa une nouvelle fois Kuroko utiliser la salle de bain en premier. Une fois douché Aomine retourna dans le salon et fut plus que surpris de voir que le joueur fantôme était encore debout...

- Tu aurais pu te coucher. Tu à un match demain je te signale !

- Je sais mais je préfère dormir sur le canapé alors...

- Pas question, tu vas dans la chambre, le coupa Aomine.

- Pourquoi tu y tiens tant ? S'étonna Kuroko.

Aomine ne répondit rien, attendant simplement que le jeune homme change d'avis. Kuroko soupira avant de quitter la pièce pour revenir à peine une minute après. Il entraîna le jour de Tōō à sa suite avant de s'installant sur le canapé, et faisant s'asseoir par terre son camarade. Dos au canapé, Aomine se trouvait désormais entre les jambes de Kuroko qui lui posa alors une serviette sur la tête.

- On ne t'as pas apprit à bien te sécher les cheveux ? Le réprimanda Kuroko.

- C'est bon j'vais pas en mourir... On dirait Satsuki là ! Grogna Aomine sans pour autant retirer les mains du joueur de Seirin.

Ce dernier continuait de frotter vivement la serviette, séchant alors le plus grand. Aomine recula doucement la tête jusqu'à ce que leur regard se croise. Kuroko posa la serviette à ses côtés sans briser le contact visuel. Une minute passa sans qu'aucun mot ne soit prononcés.

- Aomine, commença alors Kuroko, il faudrait peut-être...

Aomine se redressa avant de se tourner vers le joueur de Seirin, lui faisant enfin face. Il n'avait plus la patience d'attendre et s'empara soudainement des lèvres de son camarade. Ce dernier mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qui se passait, mais quand il sentit la langue d'Aomine passer sur ses lèvres, il sut que c'était trop tard. Il n'aurait jamais la force ou la volonté de repousser son ancienne lumière. Aomine le poussa délicatement contre le dossier du canapé alors que leurs baisers se faisaient moins hésitants, plus passionnés.

Kuroko soupira alors qu'il sentait enfin la langue d'Aomine venir caresser la sienne. Aomine recula lentement la tête, observant les moindre détails du visage de son vis-à-vis. Les yeux encore mis-clos, les joues rosés, Kuroko ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il devait ou voulait vraiment faire.

- Tetsu, murmura alors Aomine avant de mordiller délicatement le lobe de son oreille, arrachant un nouveau soupir.

Aomine déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de Kuroko, puis sur son nez, sa joue, son cou... avant de revenir sur ses lèvres. Il glissa finalement un de ses mains sous le tee-shirt du bleuté, le faisant alors frissonner.

- Aomine... kun, parvint-il péniblement à articuler quand il sentit la langue mutine de ce dernier venir taquiner un de ses tétons.

Kuroko se mordit alors la lèvre inférieur, voulant ainsi empêcher ses gémissements de franchir ses dernières. Aomine était plus que satisfait de le voir aussi réceptif à ses attouchements, et surtout de voir qu'il ne le repoussait pas. Il décida de passer à la vitesse supérieur et vint alors poser une de ses mains sur l'entre jambe du bleuté qui sursauta à se contact. Voyant que ce dernier aller parler, Aomine le fit taire par un énième baiser avant d'ajouter en premier :

- Laisses toi simplement faire, Tetsu... Je ne te ferais jamais de mal. Fermes les yeux et profites.

Kuroko fit instinctivement ce qu'Aomine lui dit, et ferma les yeux alors qu'il sentait son corps régir de plus en plus. C'est le cœur battant à tout rompre, le corps en feu et l'esprit dans le flou le plus total qui sentit finalement la bouche d'Aomine happer sa verge gonflé par le plaisir qu'il lui avait insufflé dans chaque parcelle de son être.

- Mmm, gémit Kuroko tout en se tortillant légèrement.

Il ne pouvait plus retenir ses soupirs, pas avec la langue d'Aomine glissait encore et toujours le long de sa verge, accélérant soudainement le rythme de ses va-et-viens avant de ralentir de nouveau. Il voulait faire durer au maximum ce moment, donnant plus et toujours plus de plaisir à son ancienne lumière.

- J'en peux plus... Aomine kun... je t'en supplie. Mmm, vite, gémissait Kuroko.

Aomine décidé d'accéder à la requête du jeune homme. Il suçota un peu plus le bout, accentuant davantage la pression sur le membre du jeune homme. Il sentit finalement ce dernier ce cambré, un râle de pur plaisir lui échappa alors qu'il atteignait enfin l'orgasme, se déversant dans la bouche d'Aomine. Se dernier se recula alors, observant le fin sourire sur le visage du joueur fantôme.

Entre la fatigue du match, le plaisir ressentit et le contre-coup de son orgasme, Kuroko se laissa peu à peu aller dans un profond sommeil. Aomine le nettoya rapidement avec la serviette avant de le soulever pour le coucher dans son lit. Il alla de nouveau prendre un douche, se soulageant par la même occasion.

- 'Tain Tetsu, t'endormir dans un moment pareil... non mais sérieux, grommela Aomine pourtant satisfait d'avoir pu donner du plaisir au jeune homme.

Aomine savait qu'il avait fait un pas de plus vers le joueur de Seirin et que bientôt, si tout se passait bien, il pourrait enfin être ensemble... comme cela aurait dut être le cas depuis un moment déjà.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Kuroko ouvrit doucement les yeux, sentant quelque chose de chaud tout contre lui. La première chose qu'il vit fut le visage endormit d'Aomine, à quelques centimètres du sien. Il se crispa légèrement alors que les images de la veille refaisaient peu à peu surface.

- Qu'est ce que je fois faire... murmura Kuroko.

Il s'extirpa péniblement des bras du basané, faisant son possible pour ne pas le réveiller. Enfin sorti du lit il se changea, prêt à quitter la chambre. Il ouvrit la porte avant de retourner vers Aomine et de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

- Je suis désolé Aomine kun, murmura de nouveau Kuroko avant de partir sans un bruit.

Quand Aomine se réveilla une demi-heure plus tard, il n'eut pas besoin de vérifier les autres pièces, il savait d'avance qu'il ne trouverait Kuroko nul part...


	5. Finale à porté de main

_**Chapitre n°5 : Finale à porté de main...**_

Une fois sorti de chez Aomine, Kuroko ne sut pas trop où aller. Il avait rendez-vous avec le reste de l'équipe, mais ce n'était qu'en début d'après-midi... il avait donc toute la matinée de libre pour réfléchir. Il savait que ce qui c'était passé la veille au soir était ce dont il avait toujours voulu... être aimé par Aomine. Ce dernier ne lui avait rien exprimer par des mots et ce n'était nullement nécessaire. Il l'avait bien compris le message, que ce soit par les gestes les plus anodins que son ancienne lumière avaient pu avoir envers lui ou même par son attitude... Seulement le problème était de savoir ce qu'il voulait, lui. Il avait choisi, à la fin de l'Inter-High, de tourner la page sur ses sentiments et de les enfouir bien profondément dans un coin de son esprit mais maintenant connaître les sentiments d'Aomine à son égard changer la donne. Rester juste à savoir à quelle point...

Kuroko entra finalement dans son fast-food habituelle, s'installant à la même table que d'habitude, un milk-shake à la vanille en main.

- Il doit sûrement être réveillé maintenant, marmonna Kuroko en regardant l'heure sur son portable.

Aucun message, ni appel..._ J'aurais peut-être dû lui laisser un mot avant de partir, _pensa-t-il. _Mais pour lui dire quoi ? _Il soupira une nouvelle fois. _Que dois-je faire, j'étais pourtant sûr de ma décision à ce moment-là. C'était et c'est toujours le meilleur choix alors pourquoi est-ce que ça fait de plus en plus mal ?_

Après une demi-heure il sorti, se laissant aller au gré de ses pas. Il se retrouva alors instinctivement dans le parc où Aomine et lui avait passer les derniers jours à s'entraîner.

- Est-ce un signe ? Murmura Kuroko.

- Tetsu kun ! entendit-il avant de sentir quelqu'un lui sauter dessus, le serrant dans ses bras.

- Momoi san, tu m'étouffes.

La jeune femme la lâcha, se plaçant devant lui, tout sourire.

- Je suis étonnée que tu ne sois pas avec Dai chan.

- Pourquoi tu dis-ça ?

- Tu sais Tetsu kun, commença Momoi sur un ton plus sérieux, je t'aime vraiment. Dai chan aussi évidement... c'est pourquoi je vais te dire ceci : laisse lui une seconde chance.

- Momoi san, je...

- Il t'aime vraiment, l'interrompit-elle. Et ce n'est pas nouveau... même s'il a mis du temps à le comprendre, il t'a toujours aimé. Même si c'est dur pour moi de l'admettre, personne ne peut t'aimer plus que Dai chan... et moi, ajouta-t-elle finalement en souriant.

- Merci Momoi san mais quand j'ai pris la décision de passer à autre chose, je m'étais promis de ne pas faire marche arrière. Bien sûr il y a certaines choses que je ne savais pas à ce moment là mais...

- Tu es aussi têtu que lui ma parole ! S'énerva Momoi. Votre fierté d'homme ? Si c'est ça jette là au loin ! Vous n'êtes que deux idiots à ne jamais être prêt à vous aimer en même temps !

Kuroko sourit devant la colère de son amie. Que risquait-il à laisser une autre chance à Aomine et à ses sentiments ? Après tout Aomine l'aimait aussi alors... où était le problème ?

- Très bien Tetsu, si tu gagnes ton match contre Ki chan, comme un homme tu iras voir Aomine à la fin du match.

- Et si je perd ?

- Parce que tu penses perdre ?

- Je ferai tout... ou plutôt on fera tout pour gagner mais il s'agit de Kise kun.

- Si tu perds, tu devras mettre ta fierté de côté et aller faire face à Aomine.

- Dans tout les cas je devrait lui faire face...

- Oui, c'est pour votre bien que je fais ça.

Après plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles Momoi chercha en vain à faire promettre à Kuroko que, quelque soit l'issu du match il irait voir Aomine, ils se séparèrent. Kuroko se sentait, d'une certaine manière, plus serein. Momoi san ne ferait rien qui pourrait le faire de mal, alors si elle disait qu'il ne risquait rien à accepter ses sentiments elle devait avoir raison. Il n'avait aucune raison de craindre d'être abandonné une nouvelle fois par Aomine. Il ne le rejetterait plus comme il l'avait fait au collège. Après tout Aomine semblait de nouveau briller comme autrefois... peut-être même plus qu'à cette époque. Il avait traverser de nombreuses épreuves lui aussi, ce qui l'avait rendu plus fort.

- Bien si je gagne j'irai m'excuser d'être parti sans prévenir...

Maintenant qu'il avait les idées plus clairs il pouvait enfin se concentrer sur sa demi-finale contre Kaijou. Une nouvelle fois il aller affronter Kaijou et donc Kise... Mais tout comme lui le blond était devenu bien plus puissant et redoutable depuis leur dernière confrontation.

Kuroko rejoignit un peu plus tard le reste de l'équipe.

- Il était temps, s'impatienta Riko. Je te signale que tu as, dit-elle en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à as montre, deux minutes d'avance, acheva-t-elle dans un murmure.

- Respire Riko, lui conseilla alors Kiyoshi. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi tendu.

Sa phrase n'eut pas l'effet escompté, bien au contraire.

- Pas besoin d'être aussi tendu ? C'est les demi-finale je te signale, c'est toi qui est trop calme.

Elle inspira profondément avant de reprendre.

- Bon, on a mis toute nos chances de notre côté, maintenant c'est à vous de tout donner. Kaijou est fort... très fort, mais on l'est aussi.

- Ouai, s'écrièrent les joueurs.

- Allons leur montrer que c'est nous qui iront en finale ! ajouta Koganei.

- Ouai !

Ils prirent finalement la direction des vestiaires, tout comma Kaijou.

Momoi accompagna évidemment Aomine. Elle remarqua évidement que quelque chose n'allait pas mais préféra garder le silence pour cette fois. De plus elle savait qu'à la fin du match tout rentrerait dans l'ordre pour son camarade. Elle n'allait tout de même pas gâcher la surprise...

Le match commença enfin. Les spectateurs purent ainsi profiter d'un match à la hauteur de leurs attentes, voir plus. Un match à couper le souffle venaient d'avoir lui, et pour ceux qui connaissait un minimum, ce n'était que le début. Il rester après tout le match Rakuzan/Shutoku. De nouveaux deux joueurs de la fameuse Génération des Miracles allaient s'affronter... Ce qui promettait un finale de rêves, quelques soient les équipes qui parviendraient à s'emparer des deux seules ticket en jeu.

La soirée prit fin avec d'un côté la victoire 86/70 de Rakuzan, et de l'autre la victoire de Seirin 81/80. La finale opposerait donc le Capitaine de la Génération des Miracles au joueur Fantôme... Rakuzan contre Seirin.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Alors que Kuroko était fin prêt à se rendre chez Aomine pour enfin mettre les choses en clair entre eux deux, il fut arrêter par sa coach.

- Où comptes-tu t'enfuir comme ça ?

- Nul part. Je dois juste aller chez...

- Pas le temps. Réunion immédiate chez Kagami, la coupa Riko.

- Hein ? S'exclama Kagami nullement au courant des intentions de la jeune femme.

- Mais... tenta Kuroko inutilement.

Il prit son portable pour au moins envoyer un message à Aomine.

- Pas possible, murmura-t-il se rendant compte qu'il n'avait plus de batterie.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demanda alors Kiyoshi.

- J'ai besoin d'envoyer un message mais je n'ai plus de batterie.

- Tu veux que je te passe le mien ?

- Je peux ?

- Bien sûr, répondit son senpai.

- Dans ce cas je... non, pas la peine, acheva-t-il finalement déçu.

- Hein ? Pourquoi ? Ça avait pourtant l'air important...

- Ça l'est. Je ne connais pas son numéro par cœur. Il y a bien quelqu'un qui pourrait me le passer mais...

- Tu ne connais pas non plus son numéro je suppose.

Kuroko hocha la tête, de plus en plus désemparé. Les Dieux étaient-ils contre lui ? Qu'aller pensez Aomine après qu'il se soit enfui de chez lui le matin même, ne lui donnant même aucune nouvelle ?

_J'essaierai de partir discrètement demain matin, _pensa alors Kuroko sentant qu'il ne pourrait trouver d'ouverture ce soir.

Après une rapide réunion, Riko les envoya se coucher. Bien que Kagami n'était pas au courant, Riko avait déjà prévenu les autres joueurs qu'ils passeraient tous la nuit chez Kagami. Tous sauf un... Kuroko non plus n'était pas au courant.

- Désolé, je croyais vraiment te l'avoir dit, s'excusa Riko tout sourire.

Le lendemain matin, jour de la finale, arriva enfin. Kuroko se glissa hors de la couverture, se dirigeant vers le salon.

- Déjà debout, s'étonna Riko.

- Bonjour, lui répondit simplement Kuroko.

Riko c'était elle même levé plus tôt pour leur préparer un bon petit déjeuner plein de vitamines, de protéines et de calcium... Petit déjeuner que personne n'osa finalement toucher.

Pendant ce temps là, Aomine venait de jeter son portable sur son lit.

- Encore cette maudite messagerie ! s'énerva-t-il.

Quelqu'un sonna... Aomine se précipita vers la porte.

- Bonjour Dai chan, le salua Momoi.

- Oh, c'est que toi.

- Merci de l'accueil. Tetsu kun est là ?

- Non...

- Ah bon ? S'étonna la jeune fille.

Elle sorti à son tour son portable.

- Inutile. Si tu cherches à joindre Tetsu il a éteint son portable... maugréa Aomine de mauvaise humeur.

- Bizarre, dit-elle avant de partir.

Aomine referma la porte avant de retourner dans sa chambre pour tenter, un énième fois de joindre le joueur fantôme... sans succès.

Finalement l'heure de la finale sonna. Kuroko n'aura à aucun moment pu partir en douce...


	6. Victoires !

_**Et voici le dernier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas ^^**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

_**Chapitre n°6 : Victoires !**_

C'est le moral au plus bas qu'Aomine gravit les escaliers du stade, Momoi sur les talons. Les joueurs firent finalement leurs apparitions. Rakuzan... Seirin... Aomine observa en silence l'échauffement, le rapide échange entre son ancienne ombre et son ancien capitaine. Le match commença finalement...

Si le niveau des matchs avaient étaient haut durant tout le tournoi, il en allait de même pour ce dernier. Aomine lui-même fut tellement absorbé par le match qu'il en oublia sa mauvaise humeur.

Les deux premiers quart-temps finit, Rakuzan menait de 25 points. Le tableau des scores afficher alors 62 à 37. Les joueurs prirent la direction des vestiaires.

- Tu ne m'échapperas pas plus longtemps, murmura Aomine avant de partir précipitamment.

Momoi ne put que sourire, sachant pertinemment ce que prévoyait son ami.

- Tetsu, s'écria Aomine alors qu'il s'approchait des vestiaires.

Riko les observa rapidement avant de prévenir Kuroko.

- Tu as une minutes, pas plus. C'est un moment important pour revoir la stratégie mais... quelque chose me dit que je ferrais mieux de te laisser avoir cette conversation.

- Merci, la remercia Kuroko en souriant.

- Pourquoi tu as éteint ton portable, bordel ? Et pourquoi est-ce que...

- Plus de batterie, le coupa Kuroko... Et je ne connais pas ton numéro alors, désolé.

Ce fut un poids en moins pour Aomine : Kuroko ne semblait pas l'éviter.

- Tetsu je...

- Je suis désolé, le coupa un nouvelle fois le joueur fantôme. Je n'aurai pas dû partir comme ça la dernière fois mais... j'avais besoin de réfléchir.

- A quoi ? Tes sentiments, c'est ça ? Commença quelque peu à s'inquiéter Aomine.

- Hmm, acquiesça-t-il.

- T'étais sérieux quand tu disais vouloir passer à autre choses ?

- Oui et je ne regrettes pas mon choix.

- Je vois, murmura faiblement Aomine. Rien ne te fera changer d'avis je suppose ?

- Non, rien.

Kuroko pu lire la détresse sur le visage de son ancienne ombre qui poursuivit.

- Si je n'étais pas venu te parler, t'avouer se que je ressentais je ne pense pas que tu l'aurais compris et les choses n'en serait certainement pas là. Je ne pense pas que tu m'aurais embrasser ce soir là, pensant que je dormais.

- Qu... Tu dormais pas ? S'étouffa Aomine embarrassé.

- Pas besoin d'être si gêné, se moqua gentiment Kuroko, tu as fait plus gênant après.

- ...

- Je ne regrette pas tout simplement parce que je sais maintenant ce que tu ressens et je suis sûr d'une chose.

- Laquelle ?

- Jamais je ne pourrais aimer quelqu'un d'autre que toi, le répondit alors Kuroko tout en lui offrant son plus beau sourire. Je te l'ai dit non, _ "Tu as toujours été le seul à mes yeux..."_ je sais que ça ne changera jamais.

- Alors... commença Aomine tout en faisant un pas vers Kuroko, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

- Tu sais, j'ai vraiment eu peur quand j'ai compris tes sentiments. _Et s'il sombrait de nouveau ? Et si je n'arrivais pas, encore une fois, à le protéger ? Et si il s'éloignait de nouveau de moi ? Et si il n'avait plus besoin de moi ? _Je ne pourrais pas le supporter une seconde fois.

- Jamais ! s'exclama Aomine. Jamais plus je ne te laisserai alors... alors...

Kuroko prit une profonde inspiration avant de conclure :

- Je t'aime Aomine kun, put enfin prononcer Kuroko après tant de temps.

Aomine se précipita sur Kuroko.

- Je t'aime Tetsu, lui répondit-il avant de l'embrasser.

- C'est l'heure de rev... Riko se stoppa net en voyant les deux jeunes hommes s'embrasser.

Aomine et Kuroko se tournèrent vers la jeune fille. Kuroko, impassible, Aomine, ne sachant où se mettre.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant. Je suis désolé de vous interrompre dans un moment si agréable, mais on a une finale à gagner.

- Je dois y aller.

- Hm... Hmm, bien sûr. Je te verrais à la fin du match.

Il parti sans demander son reste, évitant de croiser le regard amusé de la coach de Seirin. Il retourna donc auprès de Momoi qui lui demanda comment ça c'était passé. Elle conclut rapidement que tout était enfin réglé entre les deux anciens joueurs de Teiko, vu le sourire que tentait en vain de cacher Aomine. La mi-temps prit fin et les joueurs purent enfin faire leur retour sur le terrain. Remonté comme jamais, Seirin avait bien l'intention de renverser la situation. Heureux comme jamais, Kuroko était prêt à tout pour libérer complètement son jeu, pour montrer ses nouvelles aptitudes à celui qui l'aimait. Il voulait aussi lui montrer, d'une certaine manière, que le basket n'avait pas de limites et que même Akashi, pourtant imbattable, pouvait perdre...Le match se termina finalement sur le score de 106 à 105... en faveur de Seirin. Seirin avait remporté la finale... Kuroko, le petit joueur fantôme, avait enfin pu imposer son jeu. Il se tourna vers les gradin, sachant pertinemment qu'Aomine s'y trouvait, et lui sourit tendrement avant d'être rejoins par ses coéquipiers.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Alors qu'ils étaient désormais tous réunis dans leurs vestiaires, les joueurs de Seirin pouvaient enfin laisser libre court à leurs joie et à leur soulagement.

- On doit aller fêter ça comme ils e doit, s'écria Koganei.

- Évidemment, approuva Kiyoshi, alors que Hyuga hocha la tête.

Kuroko savait pertinemment qu'Aomine l'attendait et il ne voulait pas le faire attendre. Il s'approche alors de Riko :

- Je suis désolé mais...

- Aomine t'attends ?

- Oui. Je l'ai assez fait attendre, répondu Kuroko.

- Dis lui de venir dans ce cas... Vous pourrez partir ensemble un peu plus tard. Si tu n'es pas là pour fêter ça, ils vont être déçu, conclu-t-elle en les autres membres.

-Bien, je vais prévenir Aomine kun.

C'est donc que bien plus tard dans la soirée que Kuroko et Aomine purent enfin se retrouver seul à seul. Ils avaient difficilement pu s'éclipser, surtout à cause d'Aomine qui ne passait pas vraiment inaperçu.

- Enfin, soupira Aomine une fois la porte refermé. Sont vraiment collants tes coéquipiers Tetsu.

- Je sais, mais ils sont juste heureux c'est tout. C'est normal de vouloir fêter ça.

- Ouai mais pourquoi je trouvais fêter votre victoire alors que c'est justement vous qui nous avait éliminé ? Rétorqua Aomine.

- Tu n'était pas obligé de venir, mais je voulais juste être avec toi...

Aomine ne répondit rien, se dirigeant juste dans le salon. Kuroko le suivit simplement, posant son sac près du canapé.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Proposa maladroitement Aomine.

- Aomine kun tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi tendu, lui répondit Kuroko rassuré de voir qu'il n'était pas seul à se sentir mal à l'aise.

- Ouai... Ouai, c'est débile, conclut-il avant d'attirer le jeune homme vers lui.

Il s'assit alors sur la canapé, installant le plus petit sur ses cuisses. Plus de temps à perdre... Il s'empara alors des lèvres de son petit ami. Aomine put sentit un sourire étirer les lèvres qu'il embrassait encore et encore. Kuroko tenait fermement le pull d'Aomine dans ses mains, tout rapprochant au maximum son corps de celui du basané.

- Tetsu, murmura sensuellement Aomine à l'oreille du joueur fantôme avant de lui mordiller le lobe.

Kuroko ne put empêcher un frisson de remonter le long de son échine. Aomine glissa ses mains sous le tee-shirt du plus petit afin de le lui ôter.

- Aomine kun... la chambre, préféra ajouter Kuroko.

Ce dernier profita du trajet dans les bras de son ancienne ombre pour commencer à le dévêtir, avant de se retrouver sur la matelas, Aomine au dessus de lui. Ce dernier fit lentement remonter sa main du ventre de Kuroko jusqu'à son cou, avant de la glisser dans les cheveux turquoise du jeune homme. Kuroko se mordit alors a lèvre inférieur, alors qu'il voyait clairement le désir brûlait dans les yeux d'Aomine.

- Tetsu... murmura Aomine avant que Kuroko n'attire son visage vers le sien.

Kuroko n'hésita pas à entrouvrir ses lèvres, sentant alors la langue d'Aomine venir caresser la sienne. Un soupir de satisfaction ne noya dans la bouche de son petit ami. Rapidement Aomine décida de passer à la suite. Il parsema le visage du plus petit d'une pluie de baiser, pincer du bout des doigts un des tétons de Kuroko.

- Hmm, ne put s'empêcher de gémir le bleuté alors qu'Aomine venait de frôler son entre-jambe.

Le restes des vêtements, qui les gênaient plus qu'autre choses, se retrouvèrent vite aux sol. Kuroko caressa tendrement le visage d'Aomine qui ferma les yeux sous cette douce caresse.

- Aomine kun, j'ai suffisamment attendu je crois, alors... dépêches-toi, murmura Kuroko impatient de ne pouvoir enfin faire qu'un avec celui qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer.

Aomine rouvrit les yeux avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Il fit alors glisser une de ses mains le long du corps de Kuroko, caressant l'intérieur de ses cuisses, se rapprochant peu à peu de la verge de ce dernier. Kuroko ne put que gémir un peu plus quand il sentit la main d'Aomine se refermer sur son membre. Pourtant la main du joueur de Tōō disparu bien vite, finalement remplacé par sa bouche.

Il commença à titiller le bout de son sexe avec sa langue, goûtant le liquide qui s'en écoulait. Pas vraiment agréable, mais pas non plus écœurant... Il engloutit tout aussi doucement le reste, s'habituant à la sensation de ce membre chaud et palpitant dans sa bouche, son muscle humide passant sur toute la longueur. Kuroko, lui, ne tentait aucune de cacher ses gémissements. Il aimait chaque trop toutes ces sensations qu'Aomine déclenchait en lui pour penser à être gêner.

Les yeux fermés il entremêla délicatement ses doigts aux cheveux sombre de l'as. Ce dernier continuait son exploration, se délectant des gémissements du bleuté, sentant par la même occasion sa propre érection pulsait un peu plus. Il aspira doucement en revenant vers le gland, qu'il se mit à suçoter, le bout de sa langue tournant tout autour. Encouragé par les sons et les tremblements de son petit-ami, qui avait l'air d'apprécier ce qu'il faisait, il l'enfonça à nouveau jusqu'à le sentir au fond de sa gorge. Il réitéra ce mouvement de va-et-viens, sa main suivant la cadence, s'adaptant aux ondulations du bassin de son compagnon, avant d'accélérer. Il décida que le moment de commencer à préparer son petit-ami avait enfin sonné. Kuroko ne réagit pas vraiment quand il glissa le premier doigt en lui, mais se crispa légèrement quand le deuxième entra à son tour.

- Aomine... kun, gémit un peu plus fort alors que le-dit Aomine venait d'effleurer sa prostate.

Tout comme Kuroko, Aomine n'en pouvait plus d'attendre et approcha sa propre érection de l'intimité du jeune homme. Il entra le plus délicatement qu'il pu pour ne pas le blesser, mais l'impatience se faisait de plus en plus grande. Il soupira à son tour quand il fut entièrement entré dans ce corps si chaud. C'est Kuroko qui le ramena à la réalité, en bougeant légèrement les hanches, faisant frissonner Aomine. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et commença à ressortir son membre avant de le pénétrer de nouveau. De lents va-et-viens mais déjà pas patient à l'origine, Aomine le semblait encore moins à ce moment-là. Son désir prit finalement le pas sur sa raison et les coups de reins se firent plus rapide, plus bestiale, moins contrôlé... Kuroko sourit alors, quand il se rendit compte qu'Aomine non plus ne pouvait plus contenir ses gémissement. Il tenta un léger mouvement qui fit soupirer un peu plus son petit-ami.

À chacune de ses intrusions Aomine touchait encore et toujours la prostate du plus jeune qu'il sentait de plus en plus tremblant. Le plaisir vint colorer leurs joues, alors que la verge de Kuroko qui glissait entre leurs ventres de demander qu'à être délivrer. Il gémit fortement quand son amant décida de la prendre de nouveau en main.

- Hmm, Aomine kun... Plus vite. Ahh !

C'était encore au-delà de tout ce que Kuroko avait pu imaginer pouvoir ressentir. La sensation du membre entrant toujours plus fort en lui, le souffle erratique d'Aomine dans son cou, sa main glissant habilement sur sa verge au même rythme que ses intrusions... Les siennes qui s'agrippaient désespérément au drap le lâchèrent finalement. Il enroula alors ses bras autour de la taille de son amant, y laissant quelques griffures au passage... Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Kuroko atteigne sa limite. Les contractions de son corps ravagé par l'orgasme prirent son partenaire de court, et lui-même se libéra à l'intérieur du plus petit, dans un gémissement de pur plaisir.

- Tetsu, gémit-il en se libérant dans ce corps chaud.

Tous deux étaient haletants... Aomine, qui était allongé sur Kuroko, senti après quelques minutes les mains de ce dernier lui caressait le dos. Aomine sortit enfin son membre de l'intimité de son petit-ami avant de se glisser à ses côtés. Kuroko vint immédiatement se caler dans bras, tout contre lui. Ils s'endormirent finalement ainsi, sans même s'en rendre compte.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Aomine bougea lentement son bras, cherchant le corps du joueur fantôme à côté de lui. Quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait personne à ses côtés il se releva brusquement. Au même moment où il rejetait a couverture au pied de son lit, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit.

- Tu es déjà réveillé, remarqua Kuroko avant de voir Aomine soupirer de soulagement.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir, le rassure Kuroko en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

Aomine l'attira immédiatement vers lui, l'allongeant directement sur lui.

- Je t'aime Tetsu...

- Je t'aime aussi Aomine, lui répondit tendrement Kuroko dans le creux de son cou.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi avant qu'Aomine ne brisent finalement le silence.

- Au fait, il ne s'est jamais rien passer avec l'autre idiot, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Aomine prenant de court Kuroko.

- Kagami ? Non, pourquoi ? S'étonna Kuroko.

- Pour rien... Ce crétin qui disait que tu le choisirais.

- Heu, Aomine kun... Je crois qu'il y a méprise. Kagami kun m'a parlé de la fois où tu es aller le voir. Il pensait juste que tu voulais que je change d'équipe pour rejoindre la tienne... Il ne ressent rien pour moi.

- Hein ?! Sérieux ? Tant mieux, répondit Aomine soulagé alors que Kuroko hochait la tête.

Kuroko pouffa de rire devant l'erreur d'Aomine. Cela le rassura pourtant de savoir qu'Aomine était jaloux... ça ne faisait que lui prouvait un peu plus à quel point il était précieux au yeux d'Aomine.

- J'ai bien fait de ne pas abandonner, murmura Kuroko pour lui même.

- Hein ?

- Rien, je t'aime c'est tout.

Aomine resserra ses bras autour de la fine taille de Kuroko, avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

- A partir de maintenant je te promets de prendre soin de toi...

Kuroko sourit simplement à cette promesse. Tout était parfait maintenait... Aomine et lui était enfin réuni et pour de bon cette fois.


End file.
